The water in a swimming pool may be host to a number of contaminants, ranging from microscopic contaminants, such as bacteria, viruses, protozoa, or fungi, to larger contaminants, such as leaves, sticks, hair clumps, or even animals. In order to eliminate these contaminants, a pool may contain a filtration system, wherein water is drawn off from the top of the water level via a water pump and passed through one or more filters before being recirculated back into the pool. In order to trap the larger contaminants before the water is passed through the water pump and small-particle filters, a skimmer basket may be positioned within a skimmer basket well, which is in fluid communication with the water pump. The skimmer basket may typically be accessed via an opening at the top of the skimmer basket well and removed for cleaning. The removal and cleaning of the skimmer basket may prove to be an unpleasant task due to the occasional presence of an objectionable item trapped by the skimmer basket, such as a small animal (e.g., a rodent, insect, snake, etc.), a hair clump, or decayed matter. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.